


Late Night

by torakko



Series: Polydimensiona: Slumbering Forest [2]
Category: Polydimensiona
Genre: Chronax, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Humanoid Demon Phase, Monolyth Has a Fear of Storms, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko





	Late Night

**RRUUMMMNNNMMMBBBBB**

Phoba blinked a couple of times, the thunder waking her up. She noticed a shadow in her doorway. Monolyth stood, wearing boxer shorts and an unzipped hoodie, without a shirt. Her tail was wrapped around one leg, and she looked scared. 

 

"Can I sleep with you..?" Monolyth asked, her voice shaking. 

 

"Yeah." Phoba replied, a little bit concerned. 

 

Monolyth got into Phoba's bed, shutting her eyes and curling up. 

 

**BUUUMBBUUUMMMMMNBBUUUMMNNMM**

Phoba felt Monolyth shaking beside her, and she took the demon in her arms, stroking her hair gently. 

 

At the next deafening crack of thunder, Monolyth whimpered quietly and clutched Phoba's shirt. 

 

"It's just a storm..." Phoba whispered, putting her face close to the other demon's. Monolyth had tears in her eyes. "It'll pass..." Monolyth nuzzled into Phoba's chest, seeking that safe feeling. The blue haired demon's breaths went steady, signaling that she had fallen asleep, with her arms wrapped around Phoba's lower waist. Phoba watched her soulpart sleep for a while, before she fell asleep as well. 

 


End file.
